UHShe (Season 11)
UHShe (Season 11), also known as Valentine's Day UHShe, is the eleventh season of UHShe. It premiered on February 10th, 2019. This season introduced no newcomers, and 14 veterans, lowering the roster to 14 participants. Production UHShe season 11 was once again hosted by MCProHosting and presented by StacyPlays. The intro was made by Maddie Lansbury (DulJuice) for the second time.https://twitter.com/maddielansbury/status/1095140992506769408 This season is a random teams of two game, with players teaming with the first solo player they see by standing within 2 blocks of them. It is also cut clean. 0,0 is a flower forest biome with a volcano in it. The custom overlay pack changes lava, leaves, flowers, torches and gold ore and items to match a Valentine's Day theme. All gold items are rose gold. Each player starts with a chocolate cake and a boat. The season is on Minecraft version 1.13. No shrinking border. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting with the premiere. Episodes are 17 minutes long, the same length as in Season 10. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 11) episodes. Episode Participation Main Article: Episode Participation Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Teams ''Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans.'' Strikethrough'' indicates disbanded teams.'' This team is disbanded due to technical difficulties in Episode 1. *Cheridet *Phoenixgg2 This team was eliminated in episode 4 *UrsulasRevenge *Marielitai This team found love in episode 2 *BBPaws *appleschloss This team found love in episode 4. *Cheridet *HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) Solo * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) *Phoenixgg2 Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Individual Teams Trivia * In her tweet, Bea hinted that UHShe would be back in a few minutes. https://twitter.com/beaflorie/status/1094671440211832833 * The season was likely filmed on February 5th, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVctzEuwdOs&t=22m25s * Season 11 is the third season to not include any newcomers. * This is the second season to be hosted by MCProHosting. * Season Eleven of UHShe is the first Valentine's Day themed UHShe. ** Also this season is the first season to do Love at First Sight which means though participants from a two person team with the first solo person they encounter. * This season is the fourth season to be played in 1.10 or higher, and the second to be played in 1.13. * This is the first season where Phoenix and Mariel used their facecam. * This is the first season with Turtles. * The season restarted 3 times due to technical difficulties. ** Luba, Mariel, PinkDiamondDiva, Banoffee, Alexa, Meghan and Sydney were all fell in love at first sight. ** Meghan drowned. ** All players, weren't reloading chunks. * Stacy is the only person in the intro to NOT use her binoculars to find a player- instead, she finds a wolf. * Alexa (UrsulasRevenge) and Mariel were the first people to team. * Bea was the first to take damage. She got hit by a spider. ** She was also the first to obtain an Enchanted Golden Apple in UHShe. ** She is also the first person to wear full diamond in UHShe history. * Two of Meghan (Strawburry17Plays)'s seasons 4 & 11 has died to lava caused by mobs related deaths. S4: tried to swim in lava to escape Zombie. S11: tried to swim in lava to escape Skeleton. * Megan’s death also means there will be at least one other solo participant. * This is the 5th season where someone was first death to lava. First was season 3 with Lizzie, second was season 5 with Salem, third was season 9 with Stacy, and fourth was season 10 with Shelby. * This is the 3rd player who was knocked off from the cliff to her elimination. * This is the 1st player who was took through suffocation to her elimination. (Not counting Border death) References Category:UHShe Category:Ongoing Category:Valentine's Day